


Dreams Suck, Okay?

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Heavy - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Witch Craft, Witchcraft, heavy subject, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Summary: Dan has been having problems as he sleeps and asks Arin for some help.





	Dreams Suck, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta but deal with it cause i am to lazy and i have no friends so i can't even have them look it over so don't complain okay you pieces of shit. 
> 
> If any of you need to talk, I am here. I am just like any of you. I will reply as soon as I can. I try to be that way. Please, if any of you have having troubles I am here. I will do my best to make you feel better.

“Okay, I'm not sure but you’re my only friend who may know about this,” Dan started “but how the hell can I stop myself from dreaming?”  
“That isn't really my expertise,” Arin started as he played whatever was pulled off the shelf that day “you could ask Suzy. What for?”  
“I’ve been having these nightmares for so long,” Dan said.  
“And you don't take nightmares well,” Arin interrupted.  
“I really don’t-”   
“DAMN IT!!”Arin screamed as his little character died, again.  
Danny giggled a bit “That one spot-”  
“THAT ONE DIGGLY DANGLY SPOT!!!”  
“Maybe if you jump-” Danny giggled.  
“OH YEAH THANK YOU FOR THAT ASTUTE OBSERVATION!!!” Arin mocked as Danny giggled. “LIKE I DON’T KNOW I NEED TO JUMP THERE!!!”   
After a bit of giggling, “As I was saying,” Dan continued. “Whenever I wake up from a dream, nightmares especially i wake up more tired than normal. And I’ve been dealing with it for a while, as Arin knows.”  
“Yeah I remember one morning you came in more tired than i have seen you late at night and I almost sent you home but you insisted to stay”  
“Yeah that was a really bad nightmare that time. Anyways, I’ve had some of my witchy friends come into my dreams and stuff and it was sort of worrying, cause of the- uh- the dream would change like the story of the dream changed.”  
“Have you had any of Suzy?”  
“No actually.” Dan replied, readjusting, “These were friends I hadn’t seen for a long time and they would tell me there was a reason they were in my dreams that I can't remember right now. But, recently I have been having nightmares with someone i cut ties with.”  
“Really? Do i know them?”  
“I’m not sure if you would but i have definitely talked about them. Anyways, they have been in my dreams recently and it isn’t like how my other witchy friends would come into my dreams but it is just as frequently as they would.”  
“Was this the friend who you knew before you joined?”  
“Oh yeah long before.”  
“Then i remember that one! You guys were really good friends.”  
“We were and that what makes it worse. Our friendship ended really badly and now it hurts to see them in my dreams and it worries me cause I don’t want to talk to them again, but I also really want to talk to them cause this past year has been hell since my break up.”  
“Has *that* break up really been over a year already?”  
“Yeah, Thank god Arin and others have been around to help me through it but while i was dealing with it i would go through phases of not wanting friends and i fucking regret that time.”  
“You tried to get rid of me as a friend.”  
“I know and I feel like shit about it now but back then that's what i thought i had to do to feel better.”  
“I remember how hard it was for you. You had almost everyone worried about you in the office.”  
“It really was. So anyways, I have been waking up from these dreams scared to see a note from them or something cause i have no idea what id say cause i am still fucking pissed at them but man, id be willing to see if talking to them again would fix things.”  
“Dude, are you doing okay?”  
“Yeah i'm fucking great, its just this whole thing has been dragging me down, that's why i asked if you knew a way to make it so i can’t dream.”  
”I think there are pills out there but i bet there is protection spells or something that Suzy could either help you make or make for you.”  
“Really? That would be wonderful.”  
“Yeah, I'll ask her about it all for you if you’d like.”  
“That would be wonderful.”  
“GOD DAMN IT!!!” Arin screamed dropping the controller and put his head in his hands. “THE THOUGHT OF MY HOT WIFE DISTRACTED ME!!!”  
Dan giggled, “Sure it did Arin. Totally not because you died on the exact same place you did last time, and the times before that.”  
“Shut up Dan.”


End file.
